


Minotaur

by Secretly_a_wuss



Series: Monster Mash [7]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Ciel is a pretty boy, Crossdressing, Lingerie, M/M, Master/Servant, Minotaur - Freeform, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Oral Sex, Size Difference, Teratophilia, bull!Seb, masochist!Sebastian, monster fucking, rockin' some sick ass heels, the smallest bit of plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 02:35:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17654411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secretly_a_wuss/pseuds/Secretly_a_wuss
Summary: Ciel asserts his dominance over the demon, and Sebastian loves every minute of it.(This series can be read out of order)





	Minotaur

**Author's Note:**

> Angryredoctopus suggested Bull Sebastian (so Ciel could hold onto his horns) I did a drawing of bull!Seb which you can find [Here](https://secretly-a-wuss.tumblr.com/post/181752282748/angryredoctopus-thanks-for-suggesting)  
> But I couldn't help myself and ended up making a full chapter with this idea!

“You're always in control” Ciel pouted from behind the folding screen, his silhouette cast in shadows that flickered across the carpet, the finely painted wood hiding his form. Mild irritation prickled the demon's skin, he preferred dressing the young Lord himself, but he'd play along if it pleased his master, Ciel wanted to surprise him. Sebastian flexed against his restraints, hands tied firmly together behind his back as he patiently waiting for his master to finish dressing. 

“But don't you like that?” the butler shot back, smirk pulling on his features as he raised an eyebrow teasingly.

“Change is good, Sebastian” the Earl smirked as he fastened the small clip, tugging at the soft material and ensuring that it sat properly against his pale skin. It had taken him ages to organise this and keep it hidden from his butler.

He did a little spin, assessing his appearance in the freestanding mirror he'd dragged behind the divider. His body wasn't perfect, starvation and trauma had stunted his growth making him shorter than he would have liked. He bore scars, the brand obviously, various cuts from stab wounds to claw marks and even a few skimmed bullets, but nothing too serious. They'd recently purchased a special cream that aided in the healing of minor wound like cuts and bites since Sebastian's bedroom behaviour often became rough (not that Ciel was complaining), the cream worked wonders, any new wounds he accumulated leaving barely a scar. But the old ones wouldn't fade so easily. Ciel was slowly learning to accept and love his own body, it drew the eye of many a fellow noble and constantly distracted his butler, or so the devil claimed.

He wanted to feel beautiful and despite his nervous reddened cheeks he hoped this new outfit helped him look appealing.

The Earl had blushed through the whole affair, but he'd managed to convince Miss Hopkins to create a special order for him. The woman had at first assumed it was for his fiancé, awkward as it was to speak of, blushing a bright red Ciel had informed her that the outfit would be his alone. She could never tell anyone, it could ruin his reputation. Nina had excitedly agreed, perhaps purposefully not thinking too hard about the implications of his request, too excited to produce such interesting and unique clothes for a gentlemen.

Nina had outdone herself. 

Stunning black lace barely covered his skin, the long thigh high stockings were secured by strips of fabric that clipped onto his thin almost see through underwear, his length already pressing prominently against the tiny clothes. For now, Ciel wore his small black gloves that barely reached his wrists, an extra lacey patch of fabric covered his stomach and connected to his thin panties, perhaps to replace a corset? Since he lacked breasts and the fabric didn't reach all the way up his chest. It seemed to add to the overall look, helped frame the important bits and so Ciel decided to keep the addition despite its apparent uselessness. He also wore a thin collar like garment, it had an elegant silk bow attached to the middle and it spilled freely down his chest. The dainty collar was nothing compared to the thick bulky leather leash he had on his demon, but it still held a thin silver loop where a lead could be attached, maybe next time Ciel would try out this outfit with a leash. Tall black heels completed the look, they almost appeared to merge with his ebony stockings and gave him a much needed boost in height since Sebastian always towered over him. 

The scantily clad Earl stepped out from behind the screen, hands fidgeting behind him before he steeled his nerves and straightened up and rested his gloved hands on his slim hips. He assumed a cocky overconfident air, head tipped back, his uncovered eye blazing a vibrant purple in the low evening light.

Sebastian drank in his unexpected apparel, relishing in the peaks of skin between stockings, pants and waist. Ciel looked gorgeous to the devil, petite body all wrapped up in dainty lace, it made him shiver in anticipation.

“Stunning” Sebastian's low husky voice praised, scarlet eyes lidded with lust and Ciel had to resist blushing like a schoolgirl, his cool composure ruined only by the uncontrollable reddening of his ears and the upward tilt of the corners of his mouth. The devil huffed his interest, breath hot and rough as he tilted his head in appreciation, his large bull horns tipping sideways as his eyes mentally undressed the teasing little Lord. Sebastian shuffled his hoofed feet on the carpet in agitation, thin tail whipping against the bed sheets as the boy stalked close, but tantalizingly out of reach.

Small fingers brushed against a grey toned chest, the demon’s abdominal muscles toned and taut, all thick curves and tight skin as the devil leaned into his airy touch. Sebastian's grey skin melted into thick ebony fur at his hips, the soft pelt covering his long legs, odd knee joints and charcoal hooves confirming his bovine crossover. A minotaur, half human, half bull.

Sebastian dwarfed him though, his tall figure probably doubling Ciel's height, even in the new heels. Their eyes met, and the devil stood up from his seated position on the bed, tall pointed horns nearly touching the ceiling. Ciel had to tilt his chin upwards to maintain eye contact, the demon's powerful body was only bound by a few flimsy accessories and the Earl’s will. But Sebastian still knelt before his master, his muscular arms still obediently tied behind him with thick black leather straps, chained to the back of his collar and holding him in place. A loose leash dangled to the side, ready to be pulled and tugged by the tiny master. 

“My Lord…” the devil bent forward, pressed his nose into the boy's belly and breathed him in, nuzzled his silk and lace clad form. Sebastian could already smell his arousal, it was sweet and spicy in the air. He could see his master's member rebelling against its dainty confines and Sebastian lowered his head to mouth at the boy, dampen his underwear further by sucking at his hardness through the thin fabric. 

Ciel tipped his head back in a soft moan, his hips unconsciously pressing against the demon's sinful mouth, but it wasn't enough. Sebastian’s hot tongue slipped out to taste the joint between thigh and groin, jaw dropping to lap at the sheer fabric and suck a hickey on his hip. The Earl shuddered, one gloved hand pushing against the beast's thick ivory horn to put some distance between him and Sebastian. 

“Patience, I'm taking the lead tonight” the boy demanded, skin already flushed a cherry pink. 

“Of course, my Lord-” 

“Master” Ciel interrupted and the demon raised an eyebrow, “you'll only address me as master tonight” the boy ordered. Sebastian shivered in delight at this more demanding dominant side of his little Lord. 

“Of course, my master” the bull dipped his head submissively, eyes drawn to the movement of Ciel’s hand as he idly palmed himself through the thin fabric of his underwear.

The boy pushed down the tiny panties just enough to pull out his straining cock. He gave himself a few teasing strokes, keenly aware of Sebastian's undivided attention. For a moment he felt dirty, the heat of his length metaphorically heavy as he took himself in hand before his butler, he felt silly to be wearing such inappropriate clothes, even going so far as to don a women's heels!

Sebastian’s inky lips parted as he panted, his treat so close yet painfully out of reach. And so Ciel ignored the nagging voice in his head, he couldn’t afford to be insecure while playing this role. Instead he focused on his starving demon, saw his hungry crimson gaze and near salivating mouth, his unavoidable hardness settled firmly between his legs, _and felt desired. ___

__“Master…” the demon whined at the teasingly display. The slow movement of his Lord's little fabric covered fingers pulled sweet moans and gasps from the Earl's lips as he touched himself just out of reach. Sebastian's aching member was growing harder to ignore, its heat pressed against his abdomen insistently, the sight of his master’s debauchery overwhelming him. The demon's length was chunky and full, tip blunt like a horse’s without the absurd length, it's pink colouration was sure to darken with time, although the night was still young._ _

__“Do you want some?” Ciel asked with a growing smirk, finger collecting a dribble of pearly precum from the flushed tip and pressing it to the demon's charcoal lips. His sooty tongue slipped out to clean the digit, lips sucking in the boy's finger and tasting it thoroughly as the demon closed his eyes in bliss just for a moment. His grey toned tongue worked the digit, sucking and licking as he hummed happily around it._ _

__The Earl placed his heeled foot against the demon's groin where he stroked teasingly up and down the turgid length before punishingly pressing down against the sensitive flesh. Sebastian moaned around his finger, teeth biting down lightly on the boy's digit as he leaked precum onto Ciel's shiny black heel, hips bucking up into the uncaring sole of his master's shoe._ _

__“Fuck” the Earl whispered as he pulled his finger out of the wet heat, “behave” he demanded, but Sebastian only seemed to rock harder against his foot, breath rough and shoulders tense as Ciel pressed more forcefully against his sensitive flesh, sandwiching it between his muscular abdomen and his cold black shoe._ _

__The little master removed his foot from the devil's cock and instead threw the leg over the bull's shoulder, his thin heel digging into the demon's back. The Earl pulled on his horns, forcing Sebastian's face upwards so Ciel could lose himself in those sinful carmine eyes. The young Lord nearly blanketed Sebastian’s head with his body as he curled around him, stroked the devil's slate coloured cheek jarringly tenderly considering his rough footwork not moments ago. He ran the tips of his glove covered fingers against the demon's blackened lips, coaxing his mouth open and revealing a thick grey tongue resting patiently inside his midnight coloured mouth._ _

__“Keep it open” he demanded, free hand guiding his prick to rest on the devil's tongue while the other held onto his large tusk like horn._ _

__This unfailing obedience was killing Sebastian, his mouth watering at the tantalizing taste of his Lord, but Ciel seemed to enjoy endlessly teasing him. He wanted to tear into the boy, make him writhe and moan beneath him, but instead he was the one writhing, his hands clenching and straining against the black leather binding him, the effort it took to keep himself still and his mouth open wide taxing on his already thin restraint._ _

“Good boy” his master praised, and Sebastian's heart soared, he couldn’t help but crave more. Ciel's fingers lightly guided the devil's jaw to close and the slight touch was all the permission Sebastian needed to wrap his lips around the boy and _suck _.__

____

____The Earl moaned, hands pulling on the demon's ebony locks to steady himself as Sebastian hungrily devoured him, tongue circling the flushed tip and running up the underside. He fed the demon more of his length and Sebastian closed his eyes, relishing in the salty sweet taste of his master._ _ _ _

____

____Those black gloved hands trailed up until they once again found his strong ivory horns, curved and deadly, Ciel used them as an anchor to thrust into the devil's mouth, tugging on them to push himself deeper. Sebastian's nose pressed into the skin of his abdomen every time his cock hit the back of the demon's throat, uncaring if he choked his servant or not. On his knees and nestled between the legs of his precious master Sebastian messily sucked and licked and tasted, loving his Lord's unrestrained lust even as he felt the sharp heel of Ciel's shoe dig deeper into his back._ _ _ _

____

____The minotaur’s heated breath warmed his skin and he felt himself flush at the sight of Sebastian's charcoal lips stretched around him. Drool ran made a mess of Sebastian's lips and his carmine eyes watered at the brutal pace, but still that hot tongue tried to lap and rub at his length with every snap of the boy's hips. Ciel tugged on the loose cord of the demon's leash and was met with the scrape of flat teeth against his length. He hissed, lightly slapped the demon's head in agitation, only to receive a flick of the bull's ear in return, the hot movement of the demon's tongue soon making up for the small transgression. Submission and dominance was always a delicate dance with the two of them, the lines drawn often muddled and faded and cast in shades of grey._ _ _ _

____

____“Ah Sebastian!” Ciel cried as he bent over the beast's head, his leg slipping off the devil’s shoulder. His thrusts grew unsteady as the mouth of his butler morphed into that of a bull’s. His mouth nose stretched into a snout, eyes becoming pools of pure pupil-less scarlet while his skin turned from dull grey to a dark velveted black._ _ _ _

____

____Sebastian huffed, nostrils flaring as Ciel's thrusts became less coordinated, his master losing himself in the pleasure of the demon’s mouth. The bull made a deep sound, a low reverberating moan as his eyelashes fluttered closed and he focused solely on the heat of Ciel buried to the root in his bovine mouth. All the teasing, the heat and restraint and desperate movement culminated in that moment and with a desperate cry the Earl was coming down his throat, salty seed being eagerly swallowed by the hungry devil._ _ _ _

____

____Ciel tried to pull out only to spray the last few white ropes over the minotaur's face, Sebastian's long grey tongue lolling out in a lazy attempt at catching some of it. The bull’s tongue swiped around his mouth, licking up what he could, his ears flicked as Ciel's fingers slipped down his face and brushed against them._ _ _ _

____

____The Earl’s legs felt weak and he found himself sliding down Sebastian's body, cheek pressed to the minotaur's muscular chest as he panted._ _ _ _

____

____“Such a good boy” the little master praised, his warm breath tickling the devil's skin. His lacy underwear was a mess now, drool and drops of white staining the thin fabric a damp black. The bull moaned, long tongue flicking out in an attempt at tasting the mess on his face, his knees should have been aching by now, but the minotaur didn't seem to care._ _ _ _

____

_“Please master” _the demon's disembodied voice begged, mouth hanging open as he panted and squirmed with pent up energy, arms tensing behind his back where the leather straps cut into his skin, the chains tying them to his collar rattling as he struggled.__

______ _ _

______“Oh my, just look at you… simply beautiful” Ciel sighed, almost drowsy from his intense orgasm. His hand wandered down to give the lightest of touches to Sebastian's prominent hardness._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

_“Master!”_

________ _ _ _ _

________The bull's deep bellows almost woke up the whole manor._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this one, I might do a part 2 for this eventually (maybe Ciel goes for a ride?) everyone who commented and left suggestions here and on tumblr thank you so much! I've got so many ideas for this series (tho I'm beginning to think I should have made it one fic with multiple chapters but all well, too late now) I can't wait to share more with you guys!


End file.
